Collide
by B. Davis
Summary: Just a better thought [than Mark's] about how S4 actually should start even though if it's a one shot. MAJOR BRUCAS.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH, which's a shame; I would make a greater job than Mark'll do this season 4! If you don't wanna be spoiled don't read it, but then again it depends on what kind of spoiler you wanna believe. ;)

**AN: **This is set after S3 finale.It's a one shot fic but if I get some awesome reviews and some ideas of how to keep on with this story I can think about writing more. Originally it was supposed to be a flashback to another fic I'm writing but I loved it so much that it had to be fic!

BTW, be nice, that's my first OTH fic so I'm not sure if I wrote the characters right. I can say by Lucas' behavior it should be an AU but… it's not. Also, sorry if the English sucks, that's not my first language. I should stop babbling now!

_**Collide**_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

Loud music could be heard from downstairs while two people were making their way upstairs making out. They would stop once in a while to check on the steps and make sure they didn't miss it. He was a tad drunk so it wouldn't be hard at all to miss one but she made sure they got upstairs still in one piece.

"This way…" She said kissing the boy and making her way down the hall, bringing him along.

"Do you know where we're going?" He asked her between rushed kisses.

"Yup… I… know… the… owner." She said in between kisses when they got to a closed door. She tried opening it with her back facing it, and after much effort Nick put his hand on the door knob and opened the door. He deepened the kiss and that made Brooke jump on his arm, her legs around his waist. He walked them to the double bed and laid Brooke there, laying himself on top of her still kissing each other; hands everywhere.

Brooke started unbuttoning Nick's shirt while kissing him and threw it on the floor. _What am I doing?_, she thought. Nick put his hand on her back caressing it and pulling her top out too which surprised Brooke. It was the first time she'd be naked in front of a guy since she found out she was pregnant. There it was, always coming back to bite her in the ass whenever she was having fun. _I'm pregnant. I wonder if he can tell only by looking at my belly. What if he can't and thinks I'm fat? Shut up, Brooke! There are bigger issues going on. _

Nick kept kissing her and was reaching for her bra. Suddenly it wasn't that appealing to her anymore and she found herself not enjoying it like she should. _What am I doing? I can't do that! _She felt a rage of emotions coming to her and all she wanted to do was cry. Noticing he was about to undo her bra she put her hand on his chest, pushing him away from her. "I can't." She said in a tough tone. Nick backed away and looked at her puzzled.

"I'm sorry… I thought I could do it but I can't." She said fighting back the tears while reaching for her top by the floor, next to the bed. She put it on and rushed out of the bedroom and downstairs, going through the front door still crying and not looking back once.

Lucas was sitting in the couch talking to Peyton and Haley when he noticed Brooke coming down the stairs and looking like she had been crying.

"No, and then he came to me…" Peyton said and Lucas interrupted her.

"I'm… I'll be right back." Lucas stood up and run outside. Peyton and Haley looked at each other and Haley shrugged.

Lucas stopped by the porch and looked around to find any sign of Brooke. He saw a small figure running in the beach and then she stopped. He climbed down the stairs in a hurry and got to her. Brooke had her hands over her knees breathing hard while feeling nauseous. When she noticed Lucas next to her she threw up all the few stuff she had eaten the whole day.

"Brooke…" Lucas said coming next to Brooke while she was throwing her insides out. Lucas made sure to hold her hair so it wouldn't get messy.

She wasn't sure if what made her feel nauseous was morning sickness catching up to her, or that feeling of cheapness she was feeling now, or the though about the situation, or everything plus Lucas.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand not looking at Lucas. "Go away, Lucas." She said bitterly.

"Are you ok?" He said leading her to a wooden log by the sand and making her take a seat.

"Yeah, now go back to wherever the hell you were or your girlfriend might think you're cheating on her with her best-friend! Oh, no, that's her doing!" Brooke said snappy. "Actually, yours too!"

"Gee. How much did you drink, Brooke? That was really unnecessary. I'm only trying to help!"

"Oh, so you suppose now that me throwing up in a party is because I'm drunk! Nope! I'm sober, imagine that!" She said not crying anymore; her rage getting the best of her. "Actually, Peyton's cheap perfume is all over you and made me puke! And not that it's any of your business; I didn't have _any_ drink today."

"So this is still about Peyton and I, huh! She's just my friend…" Lucas said but was cut by Brooke.

"Lucas, I don't even know why you care so much to explain anyway. It's not like I care to listen to it." _But you know I do! _She thought.

"Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I have to stop caring about you." He said softly, sitting by her side. This brought some tears to Brooke's eyes but she soon brushed them away. _Damn hormones! And damn your father, you… baby thingie! _Brooke thought again.

"Go away, Lucas." She said once again with a cracking voice.

He ignored her and just looked ahead of him, staring at the sea. "I saw you crying… I mean, when you left the house. Did that Nick guy try anything to you…?"

Brooke sighed, closed her eyes while shacking her head. "No." She said while her lips started quivering and her voice seemed weak. She knew she was about to lose it big time and she hated it.

He noticed it and grabbed a hold of her hand; he couldn't handle seeing her crying, he wished, now more than ever, that he could just hug her and make it all go away. "What happened?'

She bit her lower lip trying to make it stop quivering and looked at Lucas with her eyes full of tears then looked away.

"I'm pregnant…" She said in a whisper, starting to cry again.

For a moment she thought Lucas hadn't heard her but when he tightened his grip on her hand she knew he did. "What… ho…" Lucas took a deep breath and tried staying calm for Brooke's sakes.

"When did you find out?" Lucas asked calm.

"Right after Naley's wedding." She said crying silently not looking up to meet Lucas gaze once.

"You didn't have to keep it as a secret you know?" Lucas told her. "How far are you?"

"12 weeks tomorrow." She said looking up for the first time and into Lucas eyes. She could see he was trying to be strong. _Wow, this IS real._ She thought as she said it.

"Are you…" He asked afraid to go on with the question and more afraid of her answer.

"I'm keeping it." She nodded.

Lucas smiled at her feeling relived. "How are you feeling now?", he said letting go of her hand and putting an arm around her shoulder caressing it. The cold breeze was sending shivers on her. Or was it all the drama!

She sighed then shrugged. "I've been better."

Lucas nodded. "I'm gonna make sure you're better again."

They stood quiet for a while just enjoying the moment and the comfort of each others arm. Whoever looked at them from the outside would say they were the perfect couple but those who actually knew what was going on knew better; they weren't even a couple anymore.

Brooke shivered in Lucas arms and he felt it.

"You're cold. We should get in." Lucas said getting ready to stand up and help Brooke stand up too but she didn't move.

"I don't wanna go back in, I… just wanna go home." She said sighing. Suddenly she felt very tired.

"I'll take you home… you shouldn't be by yourself there though…" Lucas said.

"Rachel lives there too. I won't be by myself." She said coldly.

"My point exactly." He said offering her his hand but she didn't take it. She just sat there staring at him.

"Lucas, stop it! I was on my own all this time, I know how to take care of myself." She said building her walls up again.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be on your own anymore. And neither you have to take care only of yourself now. Let me be there for you." Lucas tried to reason with her. "You can spend the night at home. We can talk and sort some stuff out…"

"No, Lucas." She said not looking at him. If she did she knew she'd give up.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to crash on your couch then." He said smirking at her and she didn't approve his behavior.

"No!" She snapped now looking at him. "Why do you want it so bad, Luke?" She asked almost giving up any fight. She was too tired to do so.

"So I can make sure you're okay in the morning and to make sure you won't forget we actually talked and you didn't blow me off this time."

"A phone call would do the deal." She said cold again.

"A phone call never does the deal. C'mon, Pretty Girl." He said offering his hand to her again but she stood up by herself and brushed some of the sands away from her jeans skirt. They walked to Lucas' car keeping a safe distance from each other; on his way Lucas called Haley to let her know he was taking off early to take Brooke home.

---

They got to Lucas'; he stepped into the porch and opened the black door. Brooke stared at it and pondered whether entering the room or not. _Well, if you're spending the night you might as well step in._

"Is your mom at home?" Brooke asked looking around Lucas' room.

"Yeah, I think she's asleep. The lights are all off." Lucas answered her. "You can sleep in here; I'll crash in the couch."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Pretty Girl." Lucas nodded.

She sat on his bed and soon started feeling slightly dizzy. Lucas opened his wardrobe and got a sweatpants and his grey hood he knew she loved. "You can sleep in those." He said handing her his clothes.

She nodded starting to cold sweat. "Thanks."

"You, OK?" Lucas asked suspicious.

"Not really…" She shook her head. "Can I have a quick shower before going to bed?"

"Sure! You know where everything is…" Lucas said and she nodded while smiling, making her way to the bathroom and taking his clothes with her.

Lucas set up the bed for Brooke and took some blanket and pillows to the living room. A while later Brooke came out of the bathroom wearing his clothes. He was sitting in bed waiting for her.

"Before you ask, I'm feeling better." She said putting her clothes on the chair next to his desk.

"Good. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." She nodded while putting her hair up in a bun. "Good night." He said smiling and looking all the way up to her belly.

"Nighty!" She said replying his smile and feeling not so comfortable with Lucas staring at her belly so she walked to the bed, crawling on it. Lucas then left the room.

Brooke got under the covers and couldn't help but smell Lucas all over it. She wasn't sure if she was happy with that or if she hated it. She closed her eyes but all she could see was Lucas staring at her belly and the thought about it growing bigger in the next few months kept her awake. She tossed around and stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened lately.

Lucas got to the living room and sat on the couch he sighed. _A father, I'm gonna be a father!_ He saw a picture of him and Brooke on the shelf, next to some books. His mom insisted that she'd not throw such a beautiful picture of them away just because they were not dating anymore. And she knew both of them, she knew they'd come through.

Brooke was tossing around feeling a little sick. She got off the bed and started pacing around, breathing hard while waving her hands in front of her trying to get some air. She paced around for a few seconds when she decided she'd better go get Lucas.

She walked into the living room and found Lucas now lying on the couch staring at the ceiling as well.

"Lucas…"

He looked from the ceiling to her in less than a second. "Yes?"

"I think I'm sick again…" She said and Lucas sat on the couch. He patted the sit next to him and she walked there, taking a sit by his side. Once she did, she rested her back on the couch and closed her eyes sighing.

Lucas touched her arm and caressed it. "Just breathe in and out."

She nodded still with her eyes closed. "I think…" She started but run to the bathroom. Lucas stood up and followed her just to get the bathroom door closed on his face.

He knocked thrice. "Brooke!"

Hearing all the commotion in the hall, Karen walked out of her room and into the hall wearing a night gown and with a sleepy face. "What's going on, Lucas?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Brooke's not feeling well... so I brought her home to make sure she was okay." He lied. Well, not completely.

She knocked on the door again just as she heard Brooke flushing. "Brooke! Are you ok?"

They heard some water being splashed and soon the door was opened and Brooke came out with a tear stained face. "Yeah." She nodded, "I just think I drank too much at the party today. I'm better now." She said with a fake yellow smile.

Karen gave Brooke a scolding look. "Alright, you go take some rest, I'll scold you in the morning. Oh, and I don't have to go over the rules, do I? Night, kids."

"Night, mom."

"Nighty, Karen."

They went back to Lucas room and she sat on his bed, playing with her manicures. Lucas noticed it and sat by her side before closing the door behind him.

"What's it, Brooke?"

"I don't like throwing up." She said quietly.

"C'mon, it's gotta be more than that." Lucas said starting to push her to talk.

"I'm a mess!" She said looking at him starting to cry again. "It's like having morning sickness all night! I don't want it anymore, ok? I'm in an emotional rollercoaster and don't even get me started on getting fat! Haley told me her aunt lost all her shoes! I can't be fat and with no good shoes! I wanna keep them, Luke!" She said crying hard now. "And I can stop this damn annoying crying thingie!" She said sobbing.

Lucas put an arm around her and hugged her hard hoping he could make it all better. "Just think about how good it's gonna be when we have the baby here with us."

"No, I'm gonna be called 'mommy' and… and I'm not ready. I'm not even old enough to… to decide what to wear to a party, how can I make such important decisions such as… pick a name it's gonna carry its entire life! Or… what medicines give to it when it gets sick! I don't want this baby anymore, I don't wanna mess its life like I messed mine!" She said losing it. "And now I'm sick again and there's nothing in here to be put out!" She said drying her tears with the back of her hands while sobbing.

When Lucas heard her saying she didn't want the baby anymore he got scared a little bit but he knew she was just overreacting. "Don't say that, Brooke. You're gonna do great with this baby, ok! I know it! You're gonna love it and I know you know how to take care of the ones you love, why would it be any different with this baby!"

"I don't know!" She said desperate. "But thanks. It was nice hearing it." She sniffed calming down.

Lucas caressed her shoulder smiling at her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you scared?"

He shrugged. "A little. But I think we're gonna be ok."

"How can you be so sure? We're not even together anymore." She pointed out.

He shrugged again. "Cause it's always gonna be there. You and me, you know!" She seemed satisfied with his answer and smiled.

They stayed in silence for some time until Lucas spoke. "Still feeling sick?"

She nodded. "It's getting worse. I think it's you who's making me sick!" She said backing away from Lucas.

"What!" He looked at her puzzled.

"I wasn't sick before getting anywhere near you! It's your… your aftershave!"

Lucas put his hand on his face and then smelled it. "How come? It doesn't even smell!"

"I don't know but it's making me sick, stay away from me, Lucas!" She said standing up and going all the way to the other corner of the room; which wasn't that far away anyway. "It's not this thingie's fault!" She said pointing to her belly. "It's yours I'm feeling sick! I want the baby, I don't want you anymore!" Noticing what she said she tried to fix it, she didn't want it to sound like she still wanted him, as much true as it was. "…Next to me till you get rid of that aftershave!"

Lucas sighed. "Alright, so we have to change the sheets. And I'll wash my face when I go back to the living room."

"No, Lucas." She whined. "Do it now. Please?"

He rolled his eyes. "The things I do for you." He said loving every minute of it.

"Yeah, cause washing your face is such a sacrifice, Piggy Boy." She said sticking her tongue at him.

Lucas left the room and Brooke looked around. She was about to lay on the bed when she remembered she was gonna feel sick again. She sat on the edge of it looking around looking for some sheets.

"Alright, your Highness!"

She grinned at him standing up. "Make my bed then, my subject!"

Lucas rolled his eyes again and got some clean sheets and made the bed again. "You're good to go your Highness." Lucas made a bow-like move and Brooke giggled crawling in bed again.

Lucas walked to the door and waited till she laid in bed. "Not feeling sick anymore?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Nighty, Lucas. And thanks for everything."

Lucas walked to the bed and kissed her forehead and then caressed her belly. "Night, Pretty Girl."

Brooke smiled and watched as Lucas left the room and closed the door leaving it a few inches open.

---

The next morning Brooke woke up in a better mood. She didn't feel any sickness through the night and she hadn't sleep this good in weeks. She looked around in search of Lucas' alarm clock on his nightstands and found something different that she was sure it wasn't there the night before. It was a small white box with some red dots and a card. She sat in bed, resting on her elbows and peeking on it to find her name, with Lucas handwriting, on the card. She didn't spend any more time being curious and sat on the bed getting the card and the small box.

_Hey, Pretty Girl! _

_I got you some new shoes just in case you ever lose all your good ones. Maybe it'll give us and the baby some good luck, huh?_

_Don't forget I'll always be there._

_Lucas._

Brooke ripped the small box opened and found a pair of red baby shoes inside it. She smiled widely and got it on her hands; both of them fitting it completely. She then picked them and brought to her nose, smelling it. Who knew baby shoes, no, not any baby shoes, her baby's shoes would smell so good. And who on earth would say Brooke Davis was gonna enjoy its smell!

She looked down at her belly. "You already got me in so much trouble, buddie! You better make it up for me!"

She put the card inside the box and then the shoes and went back to sleep, still smiling. She felt like her luck had already started to change.


End file.
